Celos
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Sting siente celos de Yukino. Sting x Rogue. Yaoi si no te gusta no leas.


Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es del Troll Hiro Mashima. Así que dicho esto a leer, espero que os guste~~

Celos

Despues de lo acontecido en la ciudad con Yukino mientras buscaban a Frosch, Sting y Rogue volvieron a sus habitaciones. En todo el camino de vuelta a los dormitorios no habían intercambiado ni una palabra, Sting parecía molesto y Rogue no tenia ganas de decir algo y acabar peleando, así que cuando llegaron Rogue le dijo a Frosch que se fuera a jugar pues el tenia cosas que hacer, aunque en realidad solo tenia ganas de estar solo. El chico entro en su habitación, cerro la puerta tras de si y se tumbo en la cama boca abajo. Las luces estaban apagadas y las cortinas cerradas por lo que estaba completamente a oscuras, el casi siempre estaba así, pues de esa manera se sentía tranquilo, pero como siempre su tranquilidad duraba poco y en ese instante entro Sting por la puerta abriéndola de un portazo y encendiendo las luces de golpe.

\- ¿Se puede saber que se te paso por la cabeza al hacer eso?- grito Sting al entrar en su habitación

\- La gente normal toca la puerta antes de entrar en la habitación de otra persona - dijo Rogue levantándose de la cama molesto pues Sting no parecía tener intención de dejarlo descansar como quería

\- Responde a mi pregunta - dijo Sting ignorando lo que Rogue le dijo

\- Sting tengo dolor de cabeza así que si no me explicas de lo que estas hablando no lograre entenderte - dijo Rogue agarrándose la cabeza con una mano

\- No te hagas el tonto sabes a lo que me refiero, te estoy preguntando el por que le tocaste un pecho a Yukino - dijo aun mas molesto Sting

\- Ya te dije que fue un accidente, yo solo quería deteneros de hablarle a Frosch - explico Rogue

\- No te creo - respondió completamente serio Sting

\- ¿Entonces para que preguntas? - pregunto Rogue empezando a enfadarse

\- Quiero saber la verdadera razón - pidió Sting

\- Te dije que fue un accidente - repitió otra vez Rogue

\- ¿Acaso ya estas harto de mi? ¿Ya no me amas? - pregunto Sting triste

Así es, esos dos tenían ese tipo de relación, despues del Daimato Enbu empezaron a salir como pareja, aunque si tenemos en cuenta que se conocian desde que eran pequeños y eran inseparables no era algo tan difícil de imaginar que acabarían así, uno tenia lo que al otro le faltaba y viceversa, ellos se apoyaban entre si y se protegían con todo lo que tenían. Incluso los otros miembros del gremio empezaban a preguntarse cuando dejaría Sting de aterrorizar a las chicas que querían confesarse a Rogue y le pediría salir de una vez.

Pero volviendo a lo acontecido ese día, Sting parecía muy enfadado, aunque en verdad lo que estaba era extremadamente celoso de Yukino, a pesar de que ella era una buena amiga de ambos el empezó a tener miedo de que ella se llevara a Rogue de su lado.

\- ¿Sting se puede saber por que dices eso? deja de decir tonterías tu sabes perfectamente que eres el único para mi y que eres mas importante que mi propia vida - dijo Rogue un poco sonrojado por lo que acababa de decir

\- ¿No lo hiciste por que te gusta Yukino? - pregunto Sting dudoso

\- Que no idiota, ella es solo como una hermana para mi - confirmo Rogue

Sting pudo sentir como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima, si Rogue le hubiera dicho que estaba enamorado de Yukino el solo podría haberse hecho a un lado y desearle felicidad pues el solo quería que el fuera feliz aun si no era con el, aun si eso le partía el corazón en dos. Por eso se puso increíblemente feliz cuando Rogue pronuncio esas palabras.

\- Bueno pues ahora que todo eso esta aclarado, ¿Puedo quedarme como compensación durmiendo esta noche aquí contigo? - dijo Sting poniendo ojos de cachorrito

\- No tengo porque compensarte - empezó a decir Rogue

Sting siguió poniendo caritas y Rogue como siempre tuvo que dar su brazo a torcer.

\- Esta bien, pero lo hago porque quiero no porque tu me lo pidas - dijo Rogue

\- Bien - dijo Sting alegremente - Pues prepárate Rogue porque esta noche no te voy a dejar pegar ojo - concluyo Sting guiñandole un ojo

En ese momento se escucho la voz de Yukino llamando a Sting desde abajo, seguramente Sting tendría que hacer algún papeleo del gremio así que antes de salir por la puerta Sting le robo un beso rápido a Rogue, cerro la puerta y salio corriendo como un rayo por los pasillos. Por todos era sabido que si dejabas esperando a Yukino mucho tiempo por ti se ponía como un demonio y lo mejor era no hacerla esperar para no enfadarla. Mientras Rogue se quedo pensando en lo rápido que cambiaba de humor el rubio.

\- Idiota si pudiera dejar de quererte tan fácilmente nunca me hubiera enamorado de ti y tampoco me hubiera declarado - pensó Rogue apagando las luces de su habitación y acostándose de nuevo en la cama

Despues de eso el moreno quedo dormido, debía aprovechar el poco tiempo de tranquilidad que tenia para dormir puesto que Sting no lo iba a dejar dormir nada esa noche.

FIN

Bueno eso es todo , sois libres de dejar un review si os gusta :)


End file.
